With rapid development of network technologies, online games gradually play an important role in people's leisure life and greatly enrich the people's leisure life. A large scale multi-player online playing game (such as World of Warcraft) is more popular.
In a conventional method, in the large scale multi-player online playing game, a visual user of a client terminal device may be controlled with a “Sudoku”. A scene may be divided into “Sudoku” areas. Information of other client terminal devices registered into the same area of the same scene may be displayed in the “Sudoku” of the client terminal device. The other client terminal devices may be the visual users of the client terminal device.
Number of visual users provided by different types of client terminal devices may be different. Generally, the number of visual users provided by the client terminal device, such as a Personal Computer (PC) or a tablet PC may be larger than that provided by the client terminal device, such as a mobile phone. The inventor may find that the conventional scheme for controlling the displaying may cause visual list asymmetry. For instance, a visual list of a PC A may include information of a mobile phone B. Since the number of visual users supported by the mobile phone B may be less than that supported by the PC A, the visual list of the mobile phone B may not include the PC A. Therefore, the visual list of the PC A and the mobile phone B may be asymmetric which is inconvenient for information interaction and transfer during a game.